


HeroCon

by Tricochet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Guest Star Day, Just know that people cosplay as famous heroes and villains in this verse, Killer Frost and Golden Glider go to a con and fit right in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: When Killer Frost invites her girlfriend to rob a con with her, she's not expecting to meet the fans.





	HeroCon

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read on its own or as a sequel to my Villainesses fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/11582460 
> 
> Rated T for Tiny Model Villain Figurines and Trying So Hard To Be Evil.

Killer Frost is thirsting to do something evil. It's been weeks since the last electronics store she robbed. She doesn't want to keep putting on her pale lipstick and fixing what Cisco would call her 'Villains R Us' costume if she isn't going to do anything. She checks events around, aware that many stores are on the lookout for her.

She finds an event nearby. It looks like a soft target, in a huge building with places to hide and nerds wearing weird t-shirts running around everywhere.

"Goldie!" she calls. "Want to go visit a comic con with me?"

Golden Glider emerges from her bedroom with her gold gun strapped to her hip. Killer Frost puts her hand on the other hip and kisses her cheek, careful not to smear either of their perfect makeup. 

Golden Glider calls a taxi and prepares to threaten the driver into taking them to their destination. But the man checks out their outfits.

"You headed to the Con today?" he asks.

"Yeah," Golden Glider answers, hand still on her gun.

"Can I just say that your costumes are fantastic? And when we get there, could I have a picture with you two?"

Killer Frost makes eye contact with Golden Glider, who just shrugs and lets go of her gun.

"Sure," she says.

They all get out of the car at the con entrance and the driver stands between Killer Frost and Golden Glider and asks a bystander to take pictures.

He smiles as the camera clicks and thanks them. The person who'd taken their picture, a young woman in a Star Trek suit, asks for a picture with them too. She puts her arms around both of them and grins.

They get into the facility without tickets. The swarm of people around them and air of know-how they have makes the guards not question them at all.

An older man in a Flash shirt takes a selfie with them and bounces with excitement. Killer Frost and Golden Glider smile at the camera patiently.

A woman in her mid-thirties dressed in a much too warm parka approaches Killer Frost. 

"Hey, I always thought Captain Cold and Killer Frost would be cute together. Do you want to take a pic?"

Killer Frost allows the woman to kiss her on the cheek. 

Golden Glider is breathing deeply, staring at the person dressed as her brother. Killer Frost takes her hand and asks if she's okay. Golden Glider nods and kisses her. 

Pale lips part from pink as they hear cheering. The people around them are clapping, hollering, and several are taking pictures. Golden Glider smirks and waves. Killer Frost feels someone's limb near her butt and turns around to smack the offending pervert or person who bumped into her. The only one near is Golden Glider.

"Did you just?" she asks. Golden Glider smirks and feels her up again.

Someone asks Golden Glider where she got such a good replica gun. She smiles.

"Someone made it special for me."

The teenager nods and walks away. 

Killer Frost whispers to Golden Glider.

"Do you want to finish up here?"

"No, love, I'm enjoying this too much," Golden Glider says, showing her teeth as she smirks.

Killer Frost sighs. Her girlfriend knows she can never say no to her when she calls her 'love'. 

They see another woman cosplaying as Killer Frost and Killer Frost tries not to glare at her. Golden Glider smiles and waves. 

They walk through the booths and Killer Frost looks at a tiny painted figure of Vibe in a display. She smiles and purchases it, putting it in her bag and handing the vendor an extra bit of cash. The heroes and villains of real life in Central City seem to be the main interest over any comic or franchise at this con. Killer Frost realizes why when an employee asks if they're enjoying HeroCon.

"We're having a great time," Golden Glider says, showing her teeth in a smile.

Killer Frost would never admit it, but she's having a good time and enjoying the attention too. She pays for snacks and makes sure she doesn't smear her lipstick on her soda. 

Killer Frost makes eye contact with Golden Glider and prepares to make her move. 

Golden Glider lifts her gun and shoots a blast of gold into the air. Killer Frost lashes out with ice, freezing the ground over and making spikes shoot out of it. The attendees go from excited to extra excited. They all step out of the way, obviously not wanting to get hurt, but are very interested in watching the women stride forward. A vendor quivers as they near her stall, but they walk right by.

They pass all the independent vendors and leave them alone, heading for the celebrity queues. Killer Frost cracks the payment box open with an ice shard and starts shoveling money into her bag. Golden Glider stands behind her, watching for anyone who would want to try to stop them. 

Killer Frost empties the box and fishes out her tiny Vibe figurine. They don't have much time before the police arrive, but she takes a minute to stop by the terrified vendor who'd sold her the Vibe figure and asks for the other figures they have.

The vendor hands her a Flash, Kid Flash, Captain Cold, Killer Frost, and Golden Glider with shaking hands. Killer Frost smiles and sets a good share of the money she'd just stolen on the table as payment.

She picks up the bag of money and toys in her left hand and holds Golden Glider's wrist with the other as they leave the hall. Golden Glider still has the gold gun in her right hand, swinging it for dramatic effect.

Golden Glider pauses near the exit and pulls Killer Frost into a kiss by her arm. 

Killer Frost responds, wrapping her free hand around Golden Glider's back. Someone's camera flashes behind them and Golden Glider lets go of her girlfriend, turning to wink at the camera. They walk out together and dodge the sirens.

 

Killer Frost sits by their TV, watching the news report on Comic-Con. A reporter is standing at the scene, showing camera footage of Killer Frost and Golden Glider.

"It appears that Killer Frost and Golden Glider arrived to the con together. They were mistaken for cosplayers who just dressed as the villains for fun. Here we have some of the people they fooled."

The taxi driver who'd driven them is speaking into a microphone, looking star-struck. 

"They asked me to drive them to HeroCon, and I was like 'wow those are cool villain costumes.' I actually got them to have a picture taken with me. They seemed actually very nice and left a tip."

The vendor who had sold Killer Frost the figurines is next. "These two women came in, and we all thought they had great costumes, and Killer Frost bought a Vibe figurine while she was undercover. Then I saw Golden Glider shoot her gun and thought it was a stunt. I knew it was the real deal when they went for the money box. Killer Frost came towards me and I was scared, but then she just pointed to some of the other figurines and bought them with the money she'd just stolen. I made quite a profit."

The reporter's image fades out on the screen, and a phone video of them pops up as the voiceover continues.

"Today's events also draw into question what the nature of Killer Frost and Golden Glider's relationship is. It's a known fact that they met at a bank trying to steal the same thing last year, but videos today appear to show them being more-than-platonic and less-than-professional."

Killer Frost laughs at the video of Golden Glider touching her ass. 

"Another person was unfortunately involved. Police arrested one Killer Frost cosplayer after the real villains had left."

Killer Frost snorts as the video shows a woman dressed vaguely like her is handcuffed.

"But this Con isn't over yet! Tomorrow, there's another day, and interestingly enough, interest skyrocketed after the incident today. Despite the stolen money, Killer Frost and Golden Glider may have been the best thing that could happen to this event."

Killer Frost turns it off. 

"What?" she demands. "We're villains! We're evil! We're not helping it!"

Golden Glider smirks next to her, making the tiny Vibe and Flash figurines kiss and taking a picture for Killer Frost to send to Cisco.

Killer Frost's phone buzzes with the reply. 

"It's Cisco. He says, "lisa smart? rlly?" 

She types a reply. "As if you wouldn't have dated her."

Golden Glider poses the Killer Frost and Golden Glider models in a position that makes Killer Frost blush and makes the mini Captain Cold turn away with his hand over his eyes.

"Is that a proposition?" Killer Frost jokes.

"It could be a representation of reality," Golden Glider flirts.

Killer Frost puts her phone down and crawls into her girlfriend's lap.

"Well, then. Maybe it will."


End file.
